The order reads percy jackson
by Vickyj1125
Summary: The order is called for an emergency meeting by Albus Dumbledore. One of his old friends, Chiron, sends him a book about Percy Jackson and his life in hope to be allies if they should ever need them. So Dumbledore gathers everyone that needs to be present to start reading to get to know Percy better. ( might have some spelling errors rated T cuz im paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

Chiron

I need to contact my old friend Albus it's time for the wizards to learn about the gods. But I think that it will be easier if we are still separated until everyone figures out they're not a danger to each other if they work together. And I think I know just the way…..

^^^^^Albus: 1 week later^^^^^

Dear Albus,

How has it been going over there with all the Voldemort business? I hope all is well and that harry potter is doing well. I think that it's time for the wizards to learn about the gods and the demigods to learn of the wizards, what do you think? I think I have a wonderful way that we could learn about each other in a way that no one will get hurt. My idea is that we, the gods send you and the wizards a series of books about our version of harry for you guys. Then after you have read our first book we will be reading yours at the same time and that goes for all the books, we can decide what to do next. Please send a letter back as soon as possible with your decision so I can get Hermes to send you the books and pick up your books for us.

Sincerely,

Chiron

Dear Chiron,

I would love to do this so that my kids can learn of you but first I think we will start with just a select few of students. Thank you for this opportunity to make bonds in case we ever are in the need of you all. I will be sending over 5 books with the titles of, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of fire, the Order of the Phoenix. I hope that we can keep in touch over the next year of reading these books.

Sincerely,

Albus

The package from Chiron came today and not a moment too soon because today is the start of the new school year, the kids should be leaving platform 9 3/4 right now for their journey here. The only problem I might have this year is trying to find a way to get everyone here that needs to read and a place for them to stay. But the thing is they must be out of sight from any wandering student or unwanted staff member because this year we will be having a ministry official for a teacher so that means we will have to be careful. But I think I can find a place for all of us to meet. Now, all that I have to do is contact everyone coming, the people that were to be here were specifically chosen by Chiron and Zeus along with Poseidon and Hades. They are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Filius Flitwick, Sirius Black And Minerva McGonagall. I believe that I should go and send out for those who aren't in school anymore to come and for those who are working, I shall need to talk to some people in the ministry to get them to come for the year to "Help Out" with the year as tutors for some of the kids.

****Later that day right before the feast****

I got everyone who is to be here for the reading into the room of requirement without Dolores seeing, which was no easy task, I went to go get ready for the feast after giving everyone in the room of requirement food. But then again I forget that there are 2 of the 4 maurders in there so I need not worry about them getting to the kitchens unseen. Right after the feast, I will be asking for my kids that need to read these books to stay to give them their extra schedule for the year so that no one gets suspicious tomorrow at breakfast when they won't get theirs so the one they are getting is a cover-up. And would you look at that it's almost time for the sorting and the feast I must be going to get there before the rest of the students.

$$$$Harry$$$$

My friends and I just got off the Hogwarts express and were making our ways to the self-drawn carriages, but as soon as we got to where I could see them I stopped dead in my tracks. They weren't self-drawn anymore, why didn't I notice this last year? I'll make sure to ask Hagrid what they are later and why I could all of a sudden see them but later right now I have other things to do. I was just about to ask Ron and Hermione who they thought the new DADA teacher would be but Ginny beat me to it and the whole ride to Hogwarts was spent discussing who we thought it was. As soon as we got into Hogwarts I felt at like I was finally home. Once we were all settled The new first years were lead in to get sorted by the hat. It then started its new song

"In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided

For were their such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach just those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When they first came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure blood-wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while, it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last, there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses been united

As they were once meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still, I worry that it's wrong.

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still, I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our, Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you ...

Let the sorting begin."

"Well that's new," I said, "I've never heard the hat give us a warning in the song, have any of you?"

"No none at all it wasn't even in "Hogwarts a History" it's awfully weird," says Hermione.

While we were talking everyone was sorted and the feast had begun. We didn't do too much talking since we were to busy stuffing our faces with food or in Hermione's case reading a book. Soon after even though it was like an hour all the food was gone and the start of term speech was about to begin when Dumbledore stood up and opened his arms like he was giving all of us a huge hug then started his speech "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices, First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds for all students and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."

Ron, Hermione, and I all smirked with that last park.

He then continued his speech " , the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the sixth hundred and sixty-ninth time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to 's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place-"

There was then an interruption by the new DADA teacher, we all looked surprised, even the teachers because I don't think that anyone's ever interrupted him before. Then she stood up in her spot and started to talk but I drowned her out like most of the hall except for Hermione who was listening with rapt attention and by the looks of her expression it wasn't good.

After her little speech, Dumbledore stood back up "Now before I let everyone go to their common rooms for the night I would like if these select people could stay back for a moment the rest are welcome to leave after I call those others out. Could I please have Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan I would also like these teachers to stay, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick. The rest of you may go, and I will see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight." As soon as I heard my name I knew this wouldn't be good but now I'm worrying why everyone else I know, I hope I didn't get them into trouble.

As everyone was leaving you could hear the conversations some of them were "I wonder what Dumbledore wants" or "Bet you Potter did it and he just got them all into trouble" I'm not sure what I think but I hope I didn't do anything bad. Once all the students were gone and most of the teachers except for McGonagall, Flitwick, and Umbridge along with Dumbledore. As soon as everyone was there Dumbledore looked around and spotted Umbridge, he didn't seem happy that she stayed behind. Once he saw her he started to speak "Good evening children, I just want to let you all know that none of you are in trouble in case you might have thought you were. I would just like to speak with you in private for a moment so if everyone would kindly follow me."

As soon as he said that though Umbridge made a little "Hem hem" that was getting old and started to speak "Well surely we wouldn't need to go anywhere else no one else will be hearing this but of course you also must have forgotten my name when you were announcing those who would be staying afterwards?"

"Dear professor I have made no mistake in who will be listening to this conversation and I would just like to take them somewhere more private to speak to them and it was nothing to do with you so therefore you aren't needed in this conversation. So goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow morning professor" he said this rather coldly, I got the feeling he doesn't like her and I really can't blame him.

"Okay, children follow me so I can talk to you about what I need to" after that Dumbledore turns to McGonagall and says something to her and she nods and goes to the end of the line, my guess is that he asked her to make sure that Umbridge doesn't follow.

He then led us out of the great hall and we started up the stairs until we got to the seventh-floor corridor. I had absolutely no idea where we were going but I trust Dumbledore to get us there so we just follow him until he stops "Okay now what I need for you all to do is stand along that wall over there and watch what I do very closely for this is how you are going to be able to use this place."

He then started pacing three times in front of a wall when after the third time a door appeared. "How did that happen?" asked Dean Thomas

"Ah it seems it's magic, this room is known as the room of requirement and this will be where you will be going every day for the next year or so after you finish lessons. Now when I open this door there will be people inside that you may know or recognize, one of them most of you will think is a committed murder but that is not the case. The one I'm talking about is Sirius black but what you don't know is that he has always been innocent so do not attack when you see him please" and with that, he opened the doors and we all stepped inside of the room. To pure chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked in, they learned what pure chaos looked like. It went a little something like this, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were over in the corner of the room making out while Molly Weasley was being told by her husband to just let Remus and Sirius have some time to themselves before all the children get here. On the other side of the room Oliver Wood, Nymphadora Tonks, Charlie Weasley, and Bill Weasley were discussing things not important enough for me to put in this story (that just means I ran out of ideas for them).

The first to notice Dumbledore was Bill he then alerted Wood, Charlie and tonks and they moved closer to the middle of the room. That was when Molly noticed all the kids staring at her and her husband but most importantly, staring at Sirius and Remus while they were kissing. Molly went over to them and hit them both on the back of the head and said "Boys get up, we have children present now"

This caused Remus to look over and see everyone staring at him and Sirius, he felt a blush creeping up his neck and onto his checks. Dumbledore then moves to the middle of the room and starts to address everyone. "Now student and staff and others, I'm sure that you're all wondering why you've been called here. A couple weeks ago I got a letter from an old friend of mine, his name is Chiron. He was sending to ask if we could read some books about their hero and savior, Percy Jackson. Now I know that you might be suspicious at first but let me say this. Percy might have had an even tougher life than Harry-"

"What, that's impossible. No one could have a worse life than Harry." Says Fred loudly, he then gets a dirty star from his mother for interrupting the Headmaster, and he shrinks back.

"Ah , I know it might be hard to believe it just from the words of an old fool, but why don't I let you all be the judge for yourselves. For the next year you will be coming to this room anytime you have free times scheduled. Today I will be giving you your special schedule that you are to not show anyone. Tomorrow you will still be getting a schedule but that one will be a fake." Says Dumbledore.

"Now the original plan was to start reading tonight but since Professor Umbridge saw which way we went she will be looking for everyone so we all must go back to our dorms. Now those who have graduated Hogwarts will be staying in here for the year. You will find everything you need minus the food, but I'm sure that you can figure out a way to get some without being seen" he says while looking at Remus and Sirius with a sparkle in his eye "now we must be going, goodnight everyone, see you bright and early tomorrow morning when we start reading"

With that, all the student leave 2-3 at a time to head back to their common rooms for the night.


End file.
